


Ради общего блага

by jayhood, WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/pseuds/jayhood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014
Summary: А все так безобидно начиналось. Подумаешь, чтиво.
Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696228





	Ради общего блага

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативная вселенная, где отчим Марии был болен раком, Мария давала Брендону книжки, а Гарри их у Брендона тырил.

А все так безобидно начиналось. Подумаешь, чтиво.  
Помнится, зашел однажды Гарри в бар к Джойсу. И застал там Брендона — с книгой. Гарри сразу посоветовал ему бросить это занудство и выпить — Брендон отказался. А в ответ на предложение выйти и подраться — подраться! и это Брендон-то! — отмолчался и перевернул страницу.  
Ночью Гарри книгу стащил. Мятый томик со штампом публичной библиотеки он собирался забросить подальше, но вместо этого решил все же сперва полюбопытствовать. И... в этом что-то было.  
Вполне правдивое. Про капитализм, про эксплуатирующий класс, про то, что восемьдесят процентов доходов идут двадцати процентам богатейших людей, а остальные двадцать распределяются между восьмидесяти процентами беднейших. Уж для кого это было актуально, так это для жителей их города, где банды держали свою лапу практически в любом бизнесе, загребая себе большую часть прибыли и оставляя людям, которые, по сути, деньги и зарабатывали, жалкие крохи. Странное, конечно, чтиво для Брендона. Гарри вообще не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо что-либо читал. Возможно, дело рук Марии.  
Заходила она в последнее время все реже и реже. Видимо, решила подсовывать вместо себя книги. Гарри бы точно такого обращения терпеть не стал, хотя это было, собственно не его дело и не его подружка. Да и была Мария Брендону была не то чтобы подружкой, дело обстояло сложнее. Вопрос был даже не в свиданиях – когда у девушки отчим в больнице, и оттуда вряд ли уже выйдет, то тут не до свиданий. Мария жила по кругу дом-школа-больница-дом.  
Но эти книги.  
За первой появилась вторая, третья — целая стопка. Брендон читал их днем, а Гарри по ночам, тайком, пытаясь понять, что Брендон в них находит, что он находит в Марии. Они ведь с Брендоном почти перестали разговаривать. Ну, насколько с Брендоном вообще можно было разговаривать.  
И еще эти его заработки. Таскать тяжести на ремонтном заводе в порту, та еще работа. Гарри за один вечер, проведенный в компании с какой-нибудь в меру милой, обделенной вниманием девушкой, получал больше, чем он за неделю. Даже Кенни приносил больше, хотя уж он-то таскал что попало, и продать, что он украл, обычно было гораздо сложнее, чем, собственно, украсть. Но Джойс Брендона подбадривал. Он, конечно, всех их подбадривал. Пока старший брат Дида не вышиб ему мозги.  
Вот так вот и заканчиваются детские драки. Примерно в то же время тихо скончался отчим Марии, и она переехала в поместье к боссу Асаги. А книги остались.  
Потом Лэдд, псина бешеная, застрелил Кенни и Нейтана. И детство кончилось — пришла пора воевать с мафией по-взрослому.

***

Собрать людей оказалось гораздо проще, чем Гарри думалось. Все терпели мафию, но просто боялись выступить против нее. Отыгрывались чаще на мелкой шпане, вроде них с Брендоном, на тех, кто еще не заматерел. Да, Гарри и был шпана необразованная, но убеждать умел. И собрать нужных людей: раз, другой, просто выпить. Поговорить. О том, кто виноват и что же делать.  
И что даже Бешеного Лэдда можно накрыть пятничным вечером на квартире у подружки — спасибо одной хорошей знакомой Гарри, дала наводку. Со спущенными штанами, да против десяти человек — тут уже неважно, что где-то валяется пистолет, и сколько людей ты уже убил или покалечил, и как давно ты вышел из тюрьмы.  
Ну, по нему никто не плакал на похоронах. Дид, узнав о смерти брата, куда-то спешно исчез.  
С Мирандой было сложнее. Гарри знал, что не может использовать ту же тактику — не тот уровень, да и охрана у нее была вся с пушками. Тут не помог бы и элемент неожиданности. Нужно было найти способ, чтобы справиться с ними со всеми мгновенно, одним махом.  
Помог опять поход в библиотеку. Там, среди книг по химии и радиоэлектронике, Гарри нашел нужное. Чуть сложнее — и дороже — было развести Скотта, уличного информатора, выступить в роли переговорщика. Почти невозможно оказалось переубедить Брендона — он не одобрял затеи, хотел остановиться. Добрый, но дурак. Пусть Миранда и не приложила руку к смерти их друзей, но она виновата ничуть не меньше. Просто тем, что контролирует весь район.

Брендон согласился. 

Задачей Скотта было передать Миранде дипломат — якобы с отступными за несанкционированные разборки на ее территории. Откуда Гарри нашел такие деньжищи, Миранда не поинтересовалась. Всегда была жадна, что ее и погубило. Развалины ее салона показали во всех новостях. А Гарри с Брендоном приобрели несколько иную — неофициальную — известность.  
Когда за ним пришел персональный киллер, Гарри даже был немного польщен. Но не сложилось. Совсем немного иногда нужно — всего-то поговорить, сказать правильные слова — чтобы переубедить человека.  
Даже Кагасиру Банджи.  
Гарри правда, подумывал об одной неприятной тенденции. Из всех его новых друзей — Кагасира, Ли, Боб — только Боб и не пытался ни разу его убить. Может, стоило к Бобу присмотреться получше? Но нет, самой выдающейся в нем была способность знать, что происходить в городе, в любой его точке, в любой момент времени, а самым подозрительной — аппетит.

Потом Асаги, Большого Папу застрелили — без участия Гарри, к сожалению. Главой Синдиката стал Баэр Уокен. Мария по-прежнему жила в поместье. Боб говорил, что время от времени они с Брендоном виделись. Еще он говорил, что Мария стала принимать прямое участие в делах Синдиката. Гарри закрутил тайный роман с Шерри. Планировать дальнейшие действия приходилось очень осторожно. Синдикат был тем гордиевым узлом, рассечение которого решало все проблемы. Определенно. После его развала мелкие семьи, подмятые Семьей, горло друг другу перегрызут за место на верхушке. Вся старая, прогнившая, коррумпированная структура города рухнет. Останется только занять место в первом ряду и любоваться.

Кэннон Волкан и Брэд Вонг, конкуренты и невольные союзники, точно бы заказали места заранее. Понимали толк в красоте резни. Но Гарри эта эстетика была чужда, поэтому к лучшему, что два чокнутых ветерана до этого не дожили. Иногда, глядя на Брендона, он подумывал, что Джойс, Кенни и Нейтан тоже... к лучшему...  
Но совсем по другой причине.

***

План был прост и многажды проверен. Взрывчатка — на этот раз заложенная в подвале здания, где находился центральный офис Синдиката. Шерри сказала, что ее отец наконец-то отправляется на покой, и в этот день объявит, кто же будет преемником. Он даже Шерри это в тайне держал — впрочем, не так-то много девушка и знала о делах отца. О делах Гарри тоже, если на то пошло.  
Гарри планировал взорвать здание, как только Баэр назовет своего наследника. Чуть раньше, чуть позже — главное, чтобы вся верхушка Синдиката была в сборе. Но все-таки таки правильный момент выглядит эффектнее, верно?  
Учесть силу детонации, учесть время, учесть пути отхода и безопасное расстояние. Подключиться к камерам внутреннего наблюдения, в том числе установленным в зале собраний Синдиката, чтобы...  
Увидеть на зернистом изображении среди фигур в черных костюмах Марию.

Брендон рванулся с места, распахнул двери фургона, в котором они сидели. Наблюдали, ждали, смотрели, как Баэр Уокен представляет ее всем присутствующим, называет ее протеже Большого Папы, своей ученицей, талантливым руководителем, исключительно лояльной Семье.  
Гарри схватил Брендона за плечи:  
— Если ты зайдешь в это здание, то уйти не успеешь.  
Брендон молча смотрел на него, и на долю секунды Гарри показалось, что он — как сколько раз это бывало — вздохнет. Кивнет. В который раз согласится.  
— Черт, – воскликнул Боб. — Мария спускается на первый этаж. Кто ее предупредил? Она оглядывается по сторонам, будто ищет кого-то.  
Брендон вывернулся из-под руки Гарри и выскочил из машины.  
— Гарри? — переспросил Ли. В голосе его нельзя было прочитать ни гнева, ни нетерпения, ни сомнения. Просто напоминание: Гарри тут все еще главный и время отдавать приказы. Решаться, и Гарри это сделал:  
— Стойте.  
Пойти на попятный означало лишиться всего.  
— Стойте, — повторил он. — Боб?  
Боб навел резкость на бинокле, прищурился, подался вперед.  
— Я не понимаю, Гарри, — сказал он. — Они улыбаются. Мария что-то говорит. Он не выводит ее на улицу!  
— А подвал? Они могли предупредить... — дернулся Ли.  
— Никакой тревоги по рации. В подвале никого.  
— Тогда что они там делают?  
— Просто стоят. Держатся за руки.  
Внезапно Гарри расхохотался. Смеялся, смеялся и не мог остановиться. Закрыл лицо руками, закрывая улыбку, закрывая выступившие слезы. Проговорил:  
— Жми на кнопку, Ли.  
— Но Брендон ведь… — начал Кагасира.  
Гарри отнял руки от лица.  
— Брендон нас предал, — сказал он мягко, медленно.  
Взрыв.


End file.
